


Phoenix Malfoy and the Goblit of Fire

by melissaRM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissaRM/pseuds/melissaRM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix, known to some as Angel, is in fact a pureblood.  Kidnapped at a young age, she leads all kidnapped purebloods and heads their quest for revenge.  But that quest is cake compared to the challenge of school and discovering what family she was kidnapped from.  Suddenly, she has parents and an elder brother… hello drama…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped Malfoy Children

**Author's Note:**

> I get no money from this. All recognizable characters go to the rightful owners. Phoenix is mine!

            Lucius stayed hidden behind a cloak. Ever sense that damn day seven years prior, he refused to let his wife out of his sight more than absolutely necessary. He didn’t care if he had to spend days on end spying on her so she’d have some me-time or whatever. In fact, he rather enjoyed watching her relax for hours on end when she thought she was alone.

            “Pansy, dear, what is so private that I had to sneak away from Lucius? The man has himself convinced I’m a helpless child.” Narcissa sighed as she sat down. They met at a muggle park.

            “Things are getting complicated.” Hermione Granger, of all people, stated as she walked up. “A secret is about to be cracked open like an egg… and we wanted to tell you ourselves.”

            Narcissa was too confused to really care that she was speaking to a muggle-born. Either that or she didn’t care. Unlike her husband, she’d never been one to look down on muggles like they’re worthless worms.

            “The reason why I’ve been following Draco around isn’t because I have a crush on him or something. And my real last name isn’t Parkinson. It’s Black. My mother was… is Nebula Black.” Pansy stated. “But she’s… not all there… so…”

            Narcissa would have fallen over had the bench not been right behind her. “You’re… my baby sister’s daughter…. But… why…? Who is…?”

            “Those responsible for my creation are dead.” Pansy stated. She grinned slightly. “Phoenix was rather cross with me because I killed the man she was aiming for.”

            “Cross? Oh she was _pissed_. She’d promised a kid from my group that she’d kill the guy.” Hermione chuckled.

            “And… you…” Narcissa mumbled, looking over at the other girl.

            “Most who go to Hogwarts claim to be muggle-born. In truth, I do have muggle parents. My group was hidden in an orphanage in London, all adopted by muggles.” Hermione stated. She grinned slightly, waving a hand in the air. “Of course, my pureblood status doesn’t matter much. I love my parents so thus I’m a blood traitor to anyone that would see me different because I’m pureblood.”

            “Namely Draco and Lucius.” Narcissa sighed. “Honestly, he’d be the perfect man if he didn’t have it in his head that pure blood made us some sort of gods to be worshiped.” She ran a hand through her hair, glancing over at the girl. “So, what is your real name then?”

            “Hermione.” She stated. When Narcissa huffed, she chuckled. “Its official, Pansy. The pout is a Black family trait.”

            “Oh shut up!” Pansy snapped.

            Hermione sat on the back of the bench professionally, waving a hand. “Now, Mrs. Malfoy, it has come to our attention that there is no suspicion of you being a Death Eater and that you have not given anyone I’ve asked any reason to think ill of you.” She stated professionally. “And after careful consideration.” She grinned, turning around to face the tree behind her. “Leo, come say hi to your mother.”

            Lucius’s heart skipped a beat. The little boy that jumped from the tree was an exact image of Draco when he was younger. His eyes were dull gray and his nearly-white hair was a complete mess. He wore a pair of knee-length shorts that were obviously well-worn with the patched-holes. His shirt had the sleeves ripped off.

            Narcissa nearly screamed as she wrapped her arms around her son, sobbing. Leo tried to resist the urge to squirm out of the stranger’s arms. He knew the woman was supposed to be his mother. All the other mothers he’d bothered to pay attention often held their children close after being separated for so long. He was kidnapped as a newborn. It’s been more than seven years.

            Narcissa quickly started to ask question after question, by that point sitting down with her son on his lap, her arms secure around him with a hand combing through his wild hair.

            “Don’t remember the cages. Don’t got any scars from back then because I was protected. After three years, we escaped. My first memories are of Phoenix casting the Tatum Tara spells.” Leo stated. “Don’t come to Earth often. It’s boring here.”

            “Obon?” Narcissa squeaked, only knowing of the other world because of her husband’s ties to the Department of Mysteries. Another world completely different from Earth, mostly oceans with waters full of dangerous pirates. It’s a huge planet that hasn’t even been fully mapped out. “That place is dangerous, Leo. I’m sure we can find something to keep you entertained here. How about Quidditch? Your father and brother both like that sport.”

            “I’m no good at riding a broom.” Leo pouted. “I tried when I was five. Ended up nose-diving.”

            “Oh honey, that’s far too young to ride a broom alone.” Narcissa chuckled, rocking him slightly. “I’m an exhalent flier and I couldn’t fly properly until I was at least ten. In fact, my fist year at Hogwarts was when I got any good at it.”

            “I’m no good with any of Earth’s magic. None of us are. Phoenix tried to use a wand once and ended up splinching herself somehow.” Leo muttered. “We’ll stick to the old fashioned butt-kicking ways.”

            “You _are_ named after your uncle, after all.” Narcissa groaned. “He preferred his fists to a wand, too. Ironically enough, he was the younger brother yet still to this day scares the life out of your father by just walking into the room.”

            “Nu-uh, we take after your side.” Leo argued stubbornly. “Everyone says him and Draco are assholes. They’re prideful and annoying like Celestial Dragons!” Then, he grinned to himself. “They won’t like us, anyway. They’d kill Phoenix on sight.”

            _Because of my pride_? Lucius screamed inwardly, his eyes as wide as they could go as he stared at his son. Even if she’d fallen in love with a muggle – he resisted the urge to gag at the thought – he’d never harm his daughter. He’d spend the rest of his life trying to show her how much better she could do, of course. He wanted his baby girl to marry a powerful respected pureblood man that would take care of her just as he took care of his wife.

            “And why is that, honey?” Narcissa chuckled. “He may seem prideful to an extreme level, but I assure you he’d never harm his family. What, is she dating a muggle boy?”

            “Phoenix, date?” Pansy snickered. “Oh you don’t need to worry about that.”

            Hermione nodded.

            “She’s a Death Eater killer.” Leo shrugged. “Most of those kidnapping purebloods are Death Eaters. Some to create a pureblood army and others to repopulate the pure-population. Dad’s a Death Eater, right?”

            “I promise you he knew nothing of any of this.” Narcissa stated quickly. “We were both devastated when you were taken. He was a complete wreck for years, obsessed with searching.” She sighed, her arms wrapping around him tighter. “I’m so sorry we couldn’t find you. We looked. I swear we did.”

            “I know. I know. Trust me, this happens a lot. You’re far from the only family to lose kids.” Leo sighed. “I’m just glad you’re alive.” If you brought it up he’d deny it up and down, but the kid clung to his mother as he said that, gripping her shirt so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “Phoenix will be happy, too.   … Didn’t die because of us after all…”

            Narcissa resisted the urge to shout how she would have given her life to have been able to save them. The boy was so close to sleep. Arguing with someone wasn’t a good thing to do when you want them to be calm enough to sleep peacefully.

            “Yes, I’m alive.” Narcissa whispered, rocking him carefully. “I’m perfectly fine. And I’m stronger now. I’ll never be beaten again.”

            “Phoenix would kill the first person to attack you.” Leo muttered, his eyes closed.

            “ _Damn_.” Pansy whistled, looking over Narcissa’s shoulder. “He’s out. Ya think you can use the Mama-Magic on Phoenix? Sneaking sleeping-potions usually gets someone beaten to a pulp.”

            “Phoenix. She’s… how is she…?” Narcissa asked carefully. “Does she remember…?”

            “She just remembers the kidnapping, nothing before. It’s why she thought… she didn’t have a mum anymore.” Pansy stated.

            “Moreover, I still want to deny up and down that Phoenix and Draco are twins.” Hermione stated. “I mean, come on! It’s _Draco_. I think I’d prefer a Celestial Dragon.”

            “He’s not _that_ bad.” Pansy groaned. When she got a look, she sighed. “Ok, fine, he’s the kind of punk Phoenix goes out of her way to beat the hell out of."


	2. World Cup Part 1

Phoenix sighed, finding herself looking down at the ring on her thumb. It’s changed itself several times through her life as her fingers grew and her fighting style changed. It’s a design with two snakes pointing towards a diamond-shaped green stone cut in a way that it looked like three stones shaped like a pyramid. Whenever she let her mind wander, she often found herself looking at the ring, the optical illusion that the green stone created, and wondering about her past.   
Once kidnapped, you often forget about your parents and family. Every happy memory is lost in the past as the most important thing shifts from escaping to surviving. She had three little sisters and a newborn baby brother. For three years, protecting them was her only point in life.   
To be honest, it still is. But she also helps all others kidnapped, saving them like no one saved her.   
“Ugh, bloody hell…” It was a groan from the room down the hall, a very unpleased teenager that, while having no problem with getting up at appropriate times, didn’t take well to being awake so early that the sun was barely up. He yawned loudly as he walked out of his room, went scarlet, and dashed back in to get dressed. “H-Hay there. Sorry.”  
“Relax, you ain’t got anything I haven’t seen.” Phoenix chuckled as she got off the couch that had nearly swallowed half her body.   
“Come on, you two.” Amos called from the kitchen. “Come drink the magic liquid that’ll bring you to life, Cedric!”  
“Daaad…” He groaned, going even redder.   
Phoenix was fourteen, yes, but she was attractive and mature. And she was a girl, damn it.   
“Ah, so he came out in his boxers, did he?” Amos chuckled as he set out some eggs and toast. “You’ll have to excuse him. Been just us guys here for a while, you know?”  
“Not a problem.” Phoenix chuckled, waving a fork around slightly before eating part of an egg. “Actually, I’m pretty used to seeing guys half-dead in the morning. Most pirates I’ve visited are all-male crews.”  
Amos stiffened slightly. He knew about Obon, how it was a dangerous world full of pirates. But he also knew that the military, which was SUPPOSED to be the good guys, was mostly corrupt. “I trust no pirates ever did anything that’d tempt your father to go out and do something that would land him in Azkaban.”  
“If they did they either didn’t live to tell the tale or lived to fear their shadows.” Phoenix chuckled.   
Though the agreement was for her to stay with the Weasleys in their tent because it was more appropriate, they had more room in their home. And Amos enjoyed talking to Phoenix, learning more about the world known as Obon. In truth, the natives of the world have no name for their planet. It’s just referred to as ‘the world’ or something like that. It’s those on Earth that have given it a name.   
Amos recognized the ring on Phoenix’s thumb as soon as he saw it. She was Phoenix Malfoy, the kidnapped daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. She denied it up and down, having heard enough about her father to know he wasn’t someone she wanted to associate herself with. She denied it even further upon hearing that his wife was alive, claiming that she’d seen her die on the night of the kidnapping.   
“If you go to Hogwarts and get sorted into Slytherin because of your family, would you please wait until I’m watching to beat the hell out of your fellow students?” Cedric grinned.   
“Cedric!” His father scolded. But he couldn’t really scold his son for saying something he would have if he was in his shoes. “In any case, she would not be sorted based on her family.”  
Cedric grinned, knowing why he wasn’t getting scolded for asking for a show of their new friend beating up some students.   
“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask. What’s the food like on Obon? It’s a different world, after all. I assume they have different sorts of animals.” Amos stated, glancing back at Phoenix.   
“It’s different all over the world. Every island is like a whole different world, climate and all. Seriously, some places will have a winter island suffering a blizzard with a desert island right next to it having the hottest day in history. I mean, there are chickens and stuff for the usual meats and stuff, but there are some places where the most common dish is Water Runners and Sea Kings.”  
Amos lit up at the mention of animals that he’d never heard of. “And what are they like? They are animals, right?”  
“Yeah. Water Runners are like lizards but about the size of a grown man and fast enough to run on water, hence the name. They’re mostly used for transportation. Until they’re at least fifty years old, their meat is way too tough to eat. Easily comparable to eating leather or something. But later in life, they tenderize. I’ve had the meat grilled, smoked, you name it. Always good.”  
“And Sea Kings?” Cedric chirped. “I’m guessing a large fish…” He nearly drooled. He’s never eaten a fish he didn’t like.   
“You know how dogs come in all shapes and sizes?” Phoenix grinned. “Well so do Sea Kings. Of course, they’re all easily large enough to feed a small country.”  
Their jaws dropped. “You’re serious?”   
“Yep.” Phoenix shrugged, standing. “Our giants are bigger than yours, too. Like, a good hundred times bigger. You’d be lucky to stand as tall as one’s toe.”  
“Bloody hell.” Cedric muttered. “How big do the half-giants get?”  
“Half?” Phoenix echoed. She chuckled, grinning slightly. “Well I guess anything is possible if the pair are kinky enough.”  
Cedric went scarlet and his father looked like he was going to piss himself laughing. Phoenix nearly fell over. They eventually left the house and started on their walk. A coupe miles in, the effect of the ‘kinky’ joke wore off.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
